<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自作自受 by Vilanco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523823">自作自受</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco'>Vilanco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为了反击萨菲罗斯，克劳德选择剑走偏锋，对自己的记忆下手。</p><p>非常不正经的恶搞向黄文 爱丽丝扎克斯存活设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自作自受</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德对萨菲罗斯的一次次复活不堪其扰。<br/>
如果只是像童话故事中英雄打败恶龙那倒简单得多，但眼下的事实是英雄不断地被复活的恶龙所性骚扰，在某些特殊的情况下才会把对方揍进生命之流，又周而复始。<br/>
他受够了，这种杀与操的无限轮回对克劳德而言就像一个诅咒，可他只想做个普普通通的快递小哥。<br/>
最起码是每个月能拿全勤的那种。<br/>
被既定的宿命绑定的克劳德虽一脸苦不堪言，但在友人眼中倒像乐在其中。就在第七天堂第五届旧友联谊会上，克劳德倒完苦水便得到一众被秀恩爱晒到而不忍直视的眼光，当事人却一脸无辜问道：“你们为什么要这样看着我？”<br/>
“可恶啊！克劳德这种沉浸在恋爱的酸臭味里而不自知的人，根本不懂得体谅我们这种单身狗！”尤菲满腔悲愤地喝下半瓶啤酒，将酒瓶重重地摔在吧台上。<br/>
扎克斯感同身受地点了点头，并补充道：“就算脱单也被晒到了。”<br/>
身为受害者的克劳德并没有意识到自己说错了什么，可怜巴巴地把目光投向蒂法，怎知连他的童年好友都站在他的对立面，耸了耸肩也跟着站队：“嗯……我确实也觉得克劳德你有秀恩爱的嫌疑噢。毕竟这不就是你和萨菲罗斯之间平日的，情趣？”<br/>
“完全不需要这样的情趣！”克劳德开始怀疑自己和他们的脑电波是否对不上，明明是一起奋斗过战友，可现在偏偏似乎都替这个人类公敌说话，仿佛他每次复活引致的乱局都不痛不痒，“哪有人的情趣是毁灭星球，流浪盖亚？”<br/>
“萨菲罗斯啊。”难得的异口同声。<br/>
原本用吸管搅着鲜榨橙汁的爱丽丝突然停下，对克劳德说道：“你不觉得就最近几次而言，萨菲罗斯比以前安静多了吗？没有召唤陨石，没有放火烧山，没有一刀一栋摩天大楼或是高速公路，甚至依你的说法，最近一次我们几乎察觉不到他从生命之流又出来了呀。”<br/>
“所以牺牲克劳德，成就了所有人。”赤红十三向克劳德投向赞赏的目光。<br/>
独占一桌的塔克斯们在大厅的一处角落，里头一个红发的男人恍然大悟道：“这不就是galgame里那样，克劳德把萨菲罗斯的好感值刷满了吗！”<br/>
“你，闭，嘴。”克劳德朝雷诺瞪了一眼。<br/>
一直沉默的文森特突然开口：“你们之间的问题是性生活不和谐吧。”<br/>
这话有如大地惊雷，原本还有些吵闹的酒吧瞬时安静下来，气氛骤然变得诡异了许多。克劳德借着醉意咬咬牙：“他每次来折腾我都两天下不来床啊！”<br/>
而不知道几时将玛琳和丹泽尔撵回房去的巴雷特重新走到大堂，有些怨怼道：“你们下次注意点，这种话题不要让小孩子听到，影响身心健康。”<br/>
“真是让人羡慕的性生活质量呀，克劳德，你是身在福中不知福。”尤菲举着酒瓶指向当事人忿忿不平地说，“还圆了童年的梦，神罗前任大英雄总不至于器大活烂吧？”<br/>
小孩都回了房间，聚会正式开始成人局。凯特西听到尤菲的质问忍不住插嘴：“就我在神罗工作时听到的八卦，爬上萨菲罗斯的床的女人能绕米德加两圈。”<br/>
“喂，你这说得就过分了，我们特种兵也没那么闲全天候躺着啊。”扎克斯忍不住维护一下萨菲罗斯的形象，“私下不好说，起码表面上他就跟个苦行僧一样，不烟不酒作息规律行为正常。”<br/>
“这听起来就挺异常。”爱丽丝嘟囔一句。<br/>
克劳德看着他们的话题渐渐偏离，只觉得头痛欲裂，他总不能说萨菲罗斯就是在床上能干得过头了才让自己如此困扰。果然就不应该把这件事拿出来说，毕竟除去他这个当事人，没有人能够解决这个该死的问题。<br/>
“那克劳德试着和萨菲罗斯玩会躲猫猫？”雷诺提出建议，“让他出来找不到你，不就免受了屁眼之灾。”<br/>
路德努力地按住雷诺说下去的冲动，显然他还没认清自己走不出第七天堂的大门的事实，立刻反驳道：“萨菲罗斯找不到克劳德的话就会重复四处破坏的恶劣行为，是没有办法从根源解决问题的。”<br/>
“让男人从根源被解决问题的话，阉了不就好了。”文森特的声音闷闷地从罩巾底下传来，“萨菲罗斯是以克劳德的记忆作为锚点，那么克劳德的记忆如果出现偏差，重塑的萨菲罗斯也就会随之改变。”<br/>
大多数人还在震惊于文森特的前半句话时，克劳德已经将思绪转移到后半句话，可是他对萨菲罗斯的一切记忆都想刀刻斧凿一般，就连性事都刻骨铭心起来。<br/>
他很快就冷静地点出这个方案的问题所在，较快消化信息的凯特西了然道：“我可以对克劳德催眠，让他的记忆被干扰。但这只能作为一次尝试，我保不准实验的效果。”<br/>
“可如果成功的话，萨菲罗斯会不会变得心理扭曲，对克劳德的发泄转变成性虐待呢……”蒂法皱着眉，对同村小伙伴的身体健康提到自己的担忧。<br/>
“那就折中一下，不举就可以了。”巴雷特终于加入话题，“这样还能把过错推给萨菲罗斯，横竖被催眠的克劳德什么也不知道。”<br/>
说干就干。<br/>
克劳德毅然决然地让凯特西成为他的行刑人，与其坐以待毙倒不如趁萨菲罗斯还在生命之流游泳的片刻时间死马当活马医。他紧盯着凯特西拿出的怀表，眼睛追随着摆动的踪迹，慢慢地沉溺进一个黑色的漩涡之中。</p><p>“克劳德，你要记得，萨菲罗斯他阳痿。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯复活的日子不约而至，甚至比克劳德收工资的时间还规律。这个高大的黑衣男人走进第七天堂时，蒂法已经不会大惊小怪然后一脸警惕地问他你想干什么，而是擦着杯子自然地问一句：“还是柠檬水？”<br/>
沉默就是回答。<br/>
萨菲罗斯随意地找了个位置坐下，现在不过下午，酒吧里没有别人，蒂法也才刚将大厅的桌椅收拾打扫了一遍。她熟稔地切着柠檬片，心里忍不住好奇那天聚会的“毁掉萨菲罗斯下半身幸福”的计划能否生效。<br/>
事后凯特西特地将目睹这场事先张扬的凶案发生的目击证人们聚在一起，毕竟克劳德已经成功忘记了自己的恶行，那么作为同谋者就要为此作善后的准备。眼下克劳德一如往常地派送快递，蒂法紧张到想提前给他打个电话，但又怕过于明显会露出端倪。<br/>
“克劳德他……今天可能要比较迟才回来，你要不要先到处逛逛？”蒂法递上一杯加冰的柠檬水，杯沿放了片薄荷叶。她没留意到自己在走神的时候挤多了柠檬汁，以至于看到萨菲罗斯喝了一口后露出微微皱眉的表情以为是因为他急着要找克劳德。<br/>
真是辛苦啊，星球的英雄。<br/>
克劳德最后还是没回答萨菲罗斯的活究竟好不好，但大家都默认能让他如此痛苦，想必是自幼在神罗实验室长大的前任英雄没有得到适当的性教育。<br/>
“他今天要去哪送货？”萨菲罗斯随手用吸管戳了戳柠檬片，搅得冰块丁零零地撞着杯壁。<br/>
蒂法找来克劳德今天的货单，眼睛随着指尖搜索最后一份货物的接收地，皱了皱眉头：“嗯，地址是……他的新家？”</p><p>克劳德至今还不知道，自己的新家实际上是神罗给萨菲罗斯的阵亡抚恤金，顺其自然地落到他这个唯一家属手里。他接过这栋别墅的钥匙时，曾告诉他是作为对守护米德加的英雄的答谢。<br/>
同时萨菲罗斯也不知道这栋自己花钱以员工价买来的房子什么时候给神罗收回，还愣是转到克劳德手里，最荒谬的是他甚至能用当年的钥匙打开房门。<br/>
神罗倒是会循环利用，还能拿他的钱卖克劳德一个人情。<br/>
屋子内的摆设没有改变，只是所有家具上都套了层透明塑料膜用作防尘。听蒂法说克劳德该住进来有一段时间，却未把房子收拾过，还真是有够邋遢。<br/>
萨菲罗斯直截了当地走进克劳德的卧室，终于发现半点活人居住的气息，床头甚至放了几张照片。理所当然，都是克劳德和伙伴们的合影，萨菲罗斯还没能入侵到他的日常生活中。<br/>
至于原属于他的床，甚至连床单都没有更换，起码证明神罗还没沦落到拍卖他的原味三件套压榨剩余价值的地步。<br/>
萨菲罗斯两手拽着被子角一扬，把蜷缩成一团的毛毛虫抖得熨帖。然后他百无聊赖地坐在被陆行鸟味入侵的床上，开始思考这次和克劳德认真深入交流的打算。<br/>
起码就目前而言，他有些厌倦周而复始的一夜情式恋爱，或者说是恋爱式一夜情。他倒不是在意对克劳德用强会给他造成什么心理阴影，更何况每一次都能把人操得服帖几天，再被送回黑暗阴冷的星球中心。萨菲罗斯只觉得这样的行为毫无意义，且效率极低。无论是他想完成宏图霸业，还是爱江山更爱美人，单调循环是不会有破局的。<br/>
于是他的字典里竟然有了妥协二字，达成暂时一致的停战协议，对他而言百利而无一害。<br/>
萨菲罗斯站起身，忍不住又瞟了一眼桌上的照片，思忖是不是该和克劳德合影留念好在此处有一席之地。<br/>
坐在桌子边，萨菲罗斯突然注意到床下有个储物箱，由于内心毫无侵犯他人隐私的羞愧感，他直接就把箱子扯出来打开。<br/>
萨菲罗斯的眼睛眯了起来。<br/>
按道理说，在他放火烧掉尼布尔海姆的时候，克劳德年少时与萨菲罗斯相关的各种珍藏应该毁去不少。萨菲罗斯蹲在箱子旁翻开其中一本相册，里面全是他过去的剪报。此外还有些粉丝会制作的周边，诸如正宗款式的金属书签，银色大鱿鱼胸针还有萨菲罗斯签名纹身贴等等。<br/>
不过最有意思的是萨菲罗斯翻到一封信，准确地说是两封。信封泛黄得厉害，连上面的墨迹都有些晕开，可显这封信已经有些年头。<br/>
过去神罗为了宣传特种兵，开展了一段时间给英雄写信互动交流的活动，他手上现在拿着的正是克劳德小时候寄给他的信。<br/>
萨菲罗斯有些好奇当年这个幸运儿给自己写了什么，一旦联想到小陆行鸟端坐在书桌前，用稚嫩的字体一笔一划写出“总有一天我要超过你”实在过于可爱。他甚至有些懊恼当初自己例行公事地应付这项本不是工作范畴的任务，回信仅是乏味无趣地让克劳德加油。<br/>
出于私心他把这两封信扣下，其余物品都放回箱子中，仿佛这段小插曲不曾发生过。</p><p>克劳德送剩下最后一件包裹。<br/>
今天的工作量忙得他晕头转向，以至于他到达收件人处只觉得这条路颇为熟悉，然后走向一间眼熟的公寓门口，按响了门铃。<br/>
“你好，这是你的包裹。克劳——”克劳德抱着箱子，低头翻看着手上的发货单，察觉到公寓主人已经将门开了条缝便对着单据念道，“……德？”<br/>
“斯特莱夫先生？”就在克劳德纳闷地念完整个名字，从箱子上搁着的文件夹里的小字上抬起头，思忖着怎么还有和他一样名字的人，迎面就看到一对熟悉的胸肌。<br/>
萨菲罗斯颇觉得好笑地低头看着克劳德的发旋，等待对方大呼小叫地喊出他的名字。<br/>
“萨菲罗斯！”<br/>
克劳德后撤了半步，职业要求他不能把客户的东西随手扔在地上，更何况这个箱子还标注了易碎品。如果收件人发出差评，那他今天的工分就都得赔上去。<br/>
银色长发的男人双手交叉在胸前倚着门框，青绿色的眼瞳看向克劳德，饶有趣味地问：“怎么？想让我跟你姓吗？”<br/>
克劳德再次扫视了一遍送货地址，被大太阳晒得宕机的大脑终于重新运转，迟钝地意识到这是送给他的快递，这是他住的房子，而萨菲罗斯——一个不请自来的入侵者。<br/>
“你和生命之流里的古代种抢不到地，就来霸占我家？”克劳德瞪着眼前的男人，心里还在纳闷是不是今天上班忘了关门，萨菲罗斯还不至于做出把人门锁撬了的缺德事吧……<br/>
想着他眼睛瞟了一眼门把手，很好，完整无缺。<br/>
萨菲罗斯将愣在门口的克劳德拉进房子关上门，轻蔑地说：“不知道谁会把自己家保持得像五年没住人了一样。”<br/>
作为法律上的屋主，克劳德还是头一回认识到这是间能住人的房子而不是堆放杂物的仓库。所有的塑料布都被萨菲罗斯掀走露出家具原有的模样，眼前的一切被打扫得光洁如新。<br/>
克劳德纳闷地将箱子随手搁在玄关的小桌上，看了萨菲罗斯有些得意洋洋的嘴脸，扭头就想走道：“行了，还有事，不奉陪。”<br/>
“第七天堂那边我已经帮你请假了。”萨菲罗斯往客厅走去，在茶几边上倒了杯水“进来的记得脱鞋。”说完他又顿了顿，像怕克劳德故意对着干似的补充了一句：“这地板不便宜。”<br/>
萨菲罗斯对屋子内家具用品摆设的熟悉程度，仿佛他才是这个家的男主人。克劳德憋着一肚子火气，看到难得赤着脚的仇敌硬是强忍着乖乖把鞋脱了。随后三步并作两步地冲到这个比他高不止一个头的男人面前，作出一副想揪着对方领子却在现实面前又揪不到的模样，发牢骚道：“我再强调一遍，这里是我家。我不管你是怎么进来的，请你不要对我的生活方式指手画脚。而且我请不请假关你什么事，你凭什么帮我请假。”<br/>
“这里也是我家。”萨菲罗斯突然冷脸道，“这间房子的前任屋主是我，我是光明正大地用自己的钥匙进门的。按道理我的房产被神罗这样处置，你就算不知情，也该对我给予适当补偿。”<br/>
克劳德愣住了。<br/>
“枕着我用过的枕头，盖着我用过的被子，睡得还舒适吗，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯弯腰和这个陷入宕机中的人偶对视，“恭喜你收到与我相关最大的周边，幸运儿。”<br/>
“不……等等。”克劳德逃一般冲上二楼卧室，虽然此时他预料到自己的黑历史百宝箱已经遭到毒手，但他还想负隅顽抗一番。<br/>
看克劳德垂死挣扎是一件非常有意思的事情，即便萨菲罗斯这次没有动武，但也心满意足地品尝到对方一脸恼羞成怒的复杂表情。<br/>
“原来你喜欢我很久了。”</p><p>克劳德一点也不意外萨菲罗斯会借机把他按在床上开始一些白日宣淫的内容。就在他欲哭无泪地想把罪证毁掉，抬头却发现那泛黄的信封就在萨菲罗斯手上时，对方还一字一句地把信件内容读了出来。<br/>
鸵鸟装死的方式是把头埋在沙里，陆行鸟装死的方式是把全身蜷进被子里。<br/>
于是萨菲罗斯一把抱住了这团带夹心的棉被卷，另一手薅着从中露出来的金黄色头发，用他好听的声音诱引着克劳德道：“如果你觉得我的味道令你安心，为什么不埋进我怀里。”<br/>
克劳德听罢拱起脊背把头完全缩进被子中，于是萨菲罗斯坐起身，转而用手捉住对方露出的脚踝。在双脚被擒住的那一刻，克劳德还用力地蹬了几下，却是徒劳无功。阔腿裤的好处就在于萨菲罗斯可以毫不费劲地将裤子一路往上推，一直到完全露出两条光洁的腿。<br/>
皮质手套轻柔地抚摸这笔直的腿，小腿肌肉匀称，紧绷的大腿线条优美。萨菲罗斯摩挲的力度极轻，像羽毛擦过皮肤，带来一丝丝的痒意。<br/>
对方还是把脸藏在被子底下，声音闷闷地骂了一个滚字，对萨菲罗斯而言实在没有任何攻击力。他甚至不需要扒下克劳德的裤子，就能将手揉向有些肉感的屁股，故作埋汰地问克劳德最近是不是胖了。<br/>
“对，没你的日子我过得很滋润。”克劳德说道，想翻身摆脱萨菲罗斯的猥亵，却险些滚下床去，被对方捞了起来。<br/>
那床混杂着两人气息的被子给踢下了床，克劳德眼圈有些发红，不知道是给自己童言无忌羞的还是被萨菲罗斯那色情的手法摸的。他反抗着用手推开萨菲罗斯，倒给人骑在身上被一种难以言状的威压所制服。<br/>
克劳德心虚地别过脸从而逃避萨菲罗斯的眼睛，像是妥协了一般任由对方把他的裤子扒了下去，仿佛刚才一切的推搡都是为了情趣所服务。<br/>
萨菲罗斯的手套尚未摘下，他只是将手抬到克劳德面前，对方就温驯地咬住一角将其完全脱了下来。久不见天日的手白得骇人，皮肤下的血管展露无遗。这只手伸向克劳德的脸，四指托住下巴，拇指在他的下唇反复揉搓使其变得发红，随后将食指和中指探入口腔翻搅至手指湿润。<br/>
克劳德的双腿在抖，即使这样的前戏已经发生过无数遍，甚至有过更粗暴的开场，他都无法控制对侵入的惧怕。兴许是萨菲罗斯今天心情不错的缘故，克劳德很快就被指奸得流水，柔软的穴肉包裹着细长的手指，绞着不愿对方抽离。指尖触碰到前列腺所带来的快感令克劳德情难自禁地咽呜着，湿漉漉的眼睛看向萨菲罗斯，是一种无言的邀请。<br/>
但一种诡异的感觉侵袭了萨菲罗斯，前所未有，连他自己都无法理解。<br/>
暧昧的气氛突然被搅得七零八落，萨菲罗斯强忍着自己铁青的脸色询问道：“你，最近有发生什么奇怪的事吗？”<br/>
“……你来我家？”克劳德的脑子早就被情欲催化成一坨浆糊，但又被萨菲罗斯强硬地从沉沦的边缘拽了回来。<br/>
萨菲罗斯不太能向克劳德解释自己目前遇到的情况，毕竟男人不可以说不行，尤其像他这样健全的男人，更不能在床上对着被自己玩到张腿等操的伴侣说不行。但事实告诉他，他对着克劳德硬不起来。<br/>
理性分析，硬不起来的原因通常有很多种，可萨菲罗斯面临的是他在心理上已经硬了，物理上却没有硬，那就是所谓的勃起功能障碍。<br/>
俗称阳痿。<br/>
打破尴尬局面的是克劳德的手机突然响起，他迷迷糊糊地想要挂掉电话却按住了接通，并将手机外放。<br/>
“克劳德，包裹收到了吗！”尤菲的声音从电话那一头响起，大大咧咧地说道，“箱子里是特地给你准备的情趣用品，无论如何要在萨菲罗斯不举的日子里好好对待自己☆~”</p><p>“萨菲罗斯，你背着我和尤菲干了什么！”<br/>
“克劳德，你闭嘴。”</p><p>杀气重重的萨菲罗斯打破教堂原有的温馨静谧，但爱丽丝蹲在鲜花前并没有为访客转身。<br/>
“克劳德的记忆出现了什么问题？”萨菲罗斯一脸阴郁。与其逮行踪飘忽不定的尤菲，倒不如直接来找爱丽丝更加实际，他相信这种奇怪的状况若是由古代种从中捣乱便一点都不令人意外。<br/>
在萨菲罗斯杀上门来之前，尤菲已经和爱丽丝通了电话，分析所得出的结论是计划已经成功实行，接下来便只要守口如瓶就能让克劳德熬过一劫。电话里尤菲自然把自己的误操作简单抹过，打算把一切后果推给淫邪的萨菲罗斯穷凶极恶，就算自己爽不了也要把克劳德玩到下不来床。<br/>
爱丽丝缓缓站起身，笑着说道：“你怎么不反思一下是不是你自己的过错？”她转过身，侧着头对萨菲罗斯眨眨眼睛，仿佛自己是个事外人。<br/>
若要追究起来，这事确实和爱丽丝的关系不大，但她知道萨菲罗斯准是把锅扣到她身上，便故意耍滑头继续说：“过去把克劳德弄得精神出问题的是你，说不定是北大空洞过后的后遗症，现在刚好发作了。”<br/>
“哼。”萨菲罗斯懒得和她绕圈子，“你最好帮克劳德请一个星期假。”<br/>
爱丽丝皱了皱眉，不太能理解对方提出的要求。<br/>
“克劳德现在缩在浴缸里被自慰棒操得欲生欲死，在我找到答案之前你尽量祈祷一下他不会精尽人亡。”</p><p>最憋屈的人大概是克劳德。<br/>
明明出轨的是萨菲罗斯，但现在遭罪的偏偏是他。尤菲自知不妙就匆忙挂断电话，萨菲罗斯再次拨打一概没有回复，于是由疑问转化成的怒气全撒在被奸成一潭春水的克劳德身上。<br/>
他这会正被黑色胶带困住手脚，双手抱住膝盖侧躺在浴缸中。眼睛被软布蒙上，嘴里塞着个口球，屁股里夹着的按摩棒不断嗡动，最深处还顶着颗绿色的治疗魔石。萨菲罗斯没有做任何措施抑制克劳德射精，由此他特地将战场转移到浴室以便事后收拾。<br/>
在此之前萨菲罗斯已经把克劳德折腾得极为虚弱，他身上鲜红的牙印和吻痕就是有力的证明。若非处理正事要紧，萨菲罗斯大抵还能把洗衣机改装成炮机，再充分利用尤菲送来的大礼包，回家的时候就能喝上一杯纯克劳德制的鲜奶了。<br/>
当眼前的遮挡物被摘下时，克劳德即便身心疲惫，但瞪向萨菲罗斯的眼神坚定得不曾改变。萨菲罗斯看着这小猫般死死挣扎的模样又好气又好笑，伸手抽出了那根让克劳德脸上潮红久久消不下去的自慰棒，带出一串缠绵哀怨的呻吟。<br/>
萨菲罗斯将对克劳德的束缚一一解除，为避免他一张嘴又质问所谓出轨的问题，便没有摘下那个造型奇异的鱿鱼状口塞。他脱下衣服也坐进了浴缸，突然觉得当初找来的屋内设计颇为合理，起码能让他俩一并清洁身体。<br/>
克劳德终于能把黏在身上干涸的精斑洗去，他已经不想动弹，像个真正的人偶随萨菲罗斯摆弄。对方的怀里出乎意料地温暖，让他险些就睡了过去。<br/>
“你真的不知道发生了什么？”萨菲罗斯取下被克劳德的唾液浸湿的口球，决定最后一次询问对方，手指顺带向下抚摸克劳德的脖颈，思忖一会给他戴上哪一个项圈。<br/>
克劳德摇摇头。<br/>
“这样也不是不行。”萨菲罗斯亲了亲克劳德的耳朵，“一会高潮的时候不要哭着求我插进去。”<br/>
“……性变态。”</p><p>“蒂法，你能不能完完整整地告诉我，究竟发生了什么。”<br/>
克劳德彻底疲惫到只能动动手指点开手机联系人拨出一通电话，他感觉全身的肌肉和骨骼都不再属于自己。突然间他意识到射精于萨菲罗斯而言更像是一个性事程度的阈值，提醒他适可而止的地步，而阴差阳错下阳痿的萨菲罗斯便在折磨他的精力上变得更持久且没有上限。<br/>
此外能够游离于性事外的萨菲罗斯还能抽空掏出一部不知道哪来的相机给他拍照，美其名曰为这样他也就能有关于克劳德的私人收藏。克劳德敢怒不敢言，只能借机在萨菲罗斯肩上嗷呜地咬上一口泄愤。<br/>
当然，听到真相之后的克劳德在床上装死了半天，最后一脸痛不欲生地找凯特西解除催眠，再将萨菲罗斯赶回生命之流，紧跟着把那一整箱充满血泪乃至精液的情趣用品通通扔掉。如果不是考虑到房子的价值，他几乎要放火烧掉这栋两层带花园小别墅。从玄关到客厅，从卧室到浴室，从厨房到客房，他一点都不想回忆起怎么样被萨菲罗斯牵狗绳打屁股趴在腿上求爱抚。<br/>
起码此时的克劳德还没有留意，自己卧室桌面上的照片都变成萨菲罗斯所掌镜拍摄的大尺度调教合影，并在相框下压了一张纸条：<br/>
不许扔，下次检查。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>